<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Fighter by cantabilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661724">School Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles'>cantabilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, High School, Psychology, Survival Horror, Teenagers, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekolah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk belajar dan mengembangkan minat, namun semua berubah ketika para siswa dan guru mulai menjadi pemangsa yang haus akan darah dan daging. Lingkungan sekolah yang nyaman dan tenang sudah hilang, hanya tersisa suara geraman frustasi dari para pemangsa yang siap menyantap seseorang yang masih hidup. Akankah ada yang bertahan di dalam kekacauan ini hingga akhir?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by がっこうぐらし！</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awal mula pertemuan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagi yang cerah bagi Choi Soobin si Ketua Ekstrakurikuler Hortikultura di Sekolah Menengah Atas Eternity, ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menanam bibit tanaman baru di atap gedung sekolah ketika musim panas tiba. Soobin membawa peralatannya dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas untuk melihat langit yang cerah.</p><p>"Ah, hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus. Kira-kira bibit apa yang cocok untuk kutanam, ya?" gumamnya sendiri.</p><p>Di tempat lain, Hueningkai, siswa tingkat pertama yang sangat menyukai sekolah, dan menganggap ini adalah tempatnya untuk mengembangkan minatnya dalam bermusik. Namun, tempat favoritnya adalah ruang kesehatan, di mana ada seorang Dokter Kecil yang bertugas mengoordinasi kegiatan kesehatan untuk para siswa, Choi Yeonjun. Yeonjun adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang diberikan tugas oleh gurunya untuk mengelola organisasi kesehatan, ia juga teman baik Hueningkai dan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Acapkali Hueningkai bolos dari pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesehatan dengan <em>plushies</em> kesayangannya yang dititipkan pada Yeonjun di ruangan itu.</p><p>"<em>Hyung,</em> hari ini aku membawa <em>game</em> konsol. Apakah kau ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Hueningkai yang entah dari mana muncul di hadapan Yeonjun.</p><p>Yeonjun menghela napasnya kasar. "Huening-<em>ah</em>, aku sedang sibuk. Carilah teman main yang lain."</p><p>Hueningkai mendecih, "Cih! Kau sangat tidak asik!" Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.</p><p>"Hei! Kakimu kotor! Turunkan kakimu dari atas ranjang!" omel Yeonjun pada yang lebih muda.</p><p>Hueningkai meledeknya, "Tidak mau! Kau harus setuju untuk main denganku dulu, baru aku akan menurutimu!"</p><p>Saat Yeonjun ingin menghampiri Hueningkai, pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Atlet lari terkenal di sekolah ini, Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>"Dokter, tolong bantu aku~" ucap Beomgyu.</p><p>Yeonjun segera membantu Beomgyu untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau terjatuh lagi?" tanyanya.</p><p>Beomgyu terkekeh, "Hehe, maaf merepotkanmu, <em>hy</em><em>ung."</em></p><p>Yeonjun menyentil dahi Beomgyu yang dipenuhi oleh keringat itu. "Kau nakal, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tetap fokus terhadap trek-mu sendiri?"</p><p>"Maaf, <em>h</em><em>yung... </em>Taehyun lebih menarik daripada trek lariku," kekeh Beomgyu.</p><p>"Wah, ternyata kau adalah penggemar Taehyun..." celetuk Hueningkai.</p><p>Beomgyu menoleh pada Yeonjun. "Dia siapa?"</p><p>"Hueningkai, dia temannya Taehyun."</p><p>Beomgyu langsung mengarahkan atensinya pada Hueningkai dan tersenyum. "Hai! Aku Beomgyu!" Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berkenalan. Hueningkai membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku Hueningkai!"</p><p>Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Beomgyu dan Hueningkai menjadi dekat dan mereka bermain <em>game </em>konsol milik Hueningkai hingga lupa waktu. Yeonjun mengingatkan mereka untuk segera bersiap pulang, karena ruang kesehatan akan ditutup.</p><p>"Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengalahkan Beomgyu <em>h</em><em>yung</em> terlebih dulu!" ujar Hueningkai.</p><p>Yeonjun hanya memperhatikan mereka saja, hingga pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kasar oleh Soobin yang sedang terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Yeonjun pun segera menghampiri Soobin dan mengajaknya masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut.</p><p>"Soobin, kau kenapa?" tanya Yeonjun.</p><p>"<em>H-hyung...</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spice Things Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesuatu yang menarik.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam weker telah berdering, Soobin yang setengah sadar segera mematikannya. Matanya menyipit, memeriksa jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Soobin segera bangun dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil memegang sekop andalannya.</p><p>Saat Soobin tiba di ruang makan, ia dapat melihat Yeonjun, Beomgyu, dan Hueningkai. Mereka sekarang tergabung menjadi satu tim untuk Ekstrakurikuler Kehidupan Sekolah, di mana Yeonjun adalah sang ketua.</p><p>"Selamat pagi! Maaf, aku telat bangun," ucap Soobin yang langsung membantu Yeonjun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Yeonjun tersenyum, sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan mengusak surai kecoklatan Soobin dengan asal. "Tidak apa-apa. Bantu aku untuk menggoreng ayam," perintahnya.</p><p>Soobin dengan sigap segera membantunya, sedangkan Hueningkai asik menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, sesuatu di luar sana sangat menarik perhatiannya. Beomgyu yang sedang menata peralatan makan pun mengoceh karena Hueningkai tidak membantunya dan malah bersantai.</p><p>"Huening! Kau jangan enak-enakan, ya! Bantu aku untuk menata peralatan makan!" oceh Beomgyu.</p><p>Hueningkai mendengus kesal, "<em>Hyung </em>yang satu ini gemar sekali ya mengganggu kesenanganku."</p><p>"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat bantu aku!"</p><p>"Iya, iya! Dasar bawel!"</p><p>Yeonjun dan Soobin hanya terkekeh mendengar perseteruan mereka. Hueningkai segera membantu Beomgyu menata peralatan makan, meskipun ia terus mengoceh dan merajuk pada Beomgyu.</p><p>Setelah semuanya sudah siap, mereka mengambil posisi untuk duduk. Hueningkai seperti biasa selalu memimpin doa makan untuk para <em>hyung</em>-nya.</p><p>"Selamat makan!" ucap Hueningkai dengan semangat.</p><p>"Yum~ ini lezat sekali... Rasanya aku ingin memakan ini setiap hari~" ujar Hueningkai.</p><p>"Kau harus memakan sayuran juga agar sehat, Hueningie..." ucap Soobin.</p><p>"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sayuran, apakah sayuranmu sudah siap untuk dipanen, Soobin-<em>ah</em>?" tanya Yeonjun.</p><p>Soobin berpikir sesaat. "Sepertinya hari ini sudah siap dipanen. Apakah ada yang ingin pergi bersamaku ke atap sekolah? Hueningie? Beomgyu?"</p><p>Beomgyu dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias. "Aku, aku! Biarkan aku menemanimu!"</p><p>Soobin terkekeh, "Baiklah, Beomgyu akan menemaniku hari ini. Hueningie, kau bantu Yeonjun <em>hyung </em>membersihkan alat makan, ya?"</p><p>Hueningkai mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku ingin ikut bersama Soobin <em>hyung</em>..."</p><p>Yeonjun berdehem, "Hmm, apakah kau sudah tidak ingin bersama denganku lagi, Huening<em>-ah</em>?"</p><p>Hueningkai tersenyum paksa, "Hehe, Yeonjunie <em>hyung... </em>Kali ini izinkan aku ikut dengan Soobin <em>hyung</em>, ya? Aku ingin memanen sayuran dengan tanganku sendiri..."</p><p>Yang lebih tua hela napasnya, "Ya sudah, jangan lupa bawa peralatanmu."</p><p>"Baik, Tuan Muda Yeonjun!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, Soobin dan kawan-kawan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, di mana Soobin menanam semua bibitnya. Hari ini sangat cerah dan tanaman yang subur sudah siap untuk dipanen oleh mereka. Hueningkai terlihat antusias saat dirinya berhasil memanen kentang.</p><p>"Lihat! Aku berhasil memanen kentang! Hari ini kita makan kentang~" ucapnya gembira.</p><p>Soobin tertawa kecil, sedangkan Beomgyu asik sendiri dengan tanaman yang akan ia panen. Mereka fokus memanen tanaman yang sudah matang. Beomgyu mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat karena cuaca terasa sangat terik.</p><p>"Aku rasa sudah cukup panennya. Ayo kita kembali," ajak Soobin dan mereka pun mengangkat masing-masing keranjang sayurannya, lalu mengikuti Soobin dari belakang.</p><p>Setelah keluar dari atap sekolah, Hueningkai berjalan mendahului Soobin dan Beomgyu dengan gembira. Saat ia menuruni anak tangga kesatu, Hueningkai bertegur sapa dengan temannya.</p><p>"Hai, Jisung! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hueningkai.</p><p>Jisung menjawab, "Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau membawa keranjang sayuran?"</p><p>"Ah, ini... Aku sekarang masuk Ekstrakurikuler Kehidupan Sekolah. Aku dan timku diperbolehkan tinggal dan memakai fasilitas di sekolah kita. Keren, 'kan?" ujar Hueningkai dengan bangga.</p><p>Soobin dan Beomgyu menatap Hueningkai dengan miris, mereka merasa kasihan dengannya yang selalu membayangkan bahwa sekolah masih ada dan teman-temannya masih hidup. Kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.</p><p>"Hueningie... Ayo kita kembali ke Yeonjun <em>hyung.</em> Dia sudah lama menunggu kita," ucap Soobin.</p><p>Hueningkai mengangguk, "Jisung, aku duluan, ya!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sosok Jisung yang sebenarnya sedang berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah bersama dengan siswa dan guru lainnya, mereka sudah berubah menjadi monster pemakan darah yang sedang menunggu mangsa-mangsanya datang. Sekolah yang mereka cintai telah berubah menjadi tempat yang paling mengerikan untuk ditinggali. Namun, mereka bisa apa selain berharap bala bantuan datang?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mereka yang tidak dapat melihat tetapi mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin dan Beomgyu sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berburu makanan lagi di dalam gedung sekolah. Mereka sudah merencanakan berburu bahan makanan ke lantai 1, di mana kafetaria dan ruang ekstrakurikuler memasak berada.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>, apa kau takut?" tanya Beomgyu pada Soobin yang tengah mengambil ranselnya di lemari.</p><p>"Aku memang takut, tapi kita membutuhkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup," sahut Soobin. "Beomgyu, kau bisa bermain <em>baseball</em>, 'kan?"</p><p>Beomgyu yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk melawan para pemangsa mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"</p><p>"Kau baru pertama kali pergi berburu denganku. Saat kau bertemu dengan mereka nanti, usahakan jangan menarik perhatiannya, jangan berteriak atau berbicara. Kalau mereka menyerang, kau harus memukulnya dengan kuat dan bidik kepala mereka. Paham?" ujar Soobin.</p><p>Lagi-lagi Beomgyu mengangguk. "Aku paham. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum sore tiba."</p><p>Soobin dan Beomgyu berpamitan kepada Yeonjun, lalu meninggalkan <em>basecamp</em> mereka dengan perlahan. Mereka menjaga langkah kaki agar tidak mengundang geraman frustasi para <em>zombie</em> yang sudah mereka kurung di tiap kelas dan menyanggahnya dengan kayu yang dibentuk secara menyilang agar para pemangsa tidak dapat keluar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ketika Soobin dan Beomgyu tiba di lantai 2, banyak para <em>zombie</em> yang berkeliaran. Mereka menyelinap dengan perlahan, saat ingin mencapai anak tangga, mereka dihadapkan dengan satu <em>zombie</em> yang sudah menggeram. Soobin dan Beomgyu berusaha menahan napasnya agar tidak terdengar. Namun Beomgyu tidak dapat menahannya lagi, karena <em>zombie</em> tersebut mulai mendekat dan menelisik wajahnya.</p><p>Beomgyu yang ketakutan pun berteriak. "AAAAAAAAAAAA."</p><p><em>Zombie</em> tersebut menyerang Beomgyu yang sudah tidak memegang alat pemukulnya, ia hanya berusaha menahan agar tidak tergigit. Para kawanan <em>zombie </em>lain berbondong datang ke arah mereka, Soobin dengan sigap mengangkat sekopnya dan membidik tepat sasaran pada kepala <em>zombie </em>yang menyerang Beomgyu tersebut.</p><p>"Beomgyu! Ambil tongkat <em>baseball-</em>mu! Pukul kepala mereka dengan kencang!" perintah Soobin.</p><p>Beomgyu segera bangun dan mengambil tongkat <em>baseball </em>miliknya, lalu membantu Soobin menghabiskan para pemangsa yang kelaparan itu. Setelah mereka sudah membunuh semuanya, Soobin dan Beomgyu lanjut menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai 1. Kumpulan para <em>zombie</em> di lantai 1 lebih banyak daripada di lantai 2.</p><p>"Beomgyu, ini akan sangat sulit. Aku akan memancing mereka dengan bola ini, lalu ikuti aku dari belakang, ya?" ujar Soobin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Beomgyu.</p><p>Soobin melempar bola pingpong tersebut ke arah timur, karena mereka ingin pergi ke arah selatan. Setelah bola pingpong terlempar dan mengeluarkan bunyi menyaring di sepanjang koridor, para <em>zombie</em> berlari mengikuti suara bola pingpong tersebut. Soobin segera berjalan menuju ruang ekstrakurikuler memasak, diikuti oleh Beomgyu di belakang.</p><p>Mereka berhasil masuk ke sana dengan aman, Soobin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menghela napasnya. Beomgyu sedang memeriksa ruangan di setiap sudut, memastikan apakah ada <em>zombie </em>atau tidak.</p><p>"Aman. Ayo kita periksa laci dan lemarinya satu per satu, <em>hyung,</em>" ujar Beomgyu.</p><p>Soobin mengangguk dan mulai memeriksa laci makanan, ia menemukan bungkusan pasta di dalam laci tersebut. Soobin berbisik memanggil Beomgyu dan mengangkat bungkusan pasta itu untuk menunjukkannya pada Beomgyu.</p><p>"Hari ini kita makan pasta, <em>yeay</em>!" ucap Beomgyu dengan girang.</p><p>"Ssst... Jangan berisik. Kau periksa laci dan lemari yang lain, ya."</p><p>"Oke!"</p><p>Ada yang menarik perhatian Soobin sejak pertama kali menginjak ruangan ini, sebuah lemari besar yang usang. Pikirnya mungkin lemari ini menyimpan banyak bahan makanan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju lemari tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan.</p><p>Soobin sudah siap memegang sekopnya, berjaga-jaga kalau semisal ada <em>zombie</em> di dalam lemari tersebut. Saat pintu lemari terbuka, ia tiba-tiba di serang dari dalam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakeven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tidak untung dan tidak rugi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada yang menarik perhatian Soobin sejak pertama kali menginjak ruangan ini, sebuah lemari besar yang usang. Pikirnya mungkin lemari ini menyimpan banyak bahan makanan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju lemari tersebut dan membukanya dengan perlahan.</p><p>Soobin sudah siap memegang sekopnya, berjaga-jaga kalau semisal ada <em>zombie</em> di dalam lemari tersebut. Saat pintu lemari terbuka, ia tiba-tiba di serang dari dalam oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut menyerangnya dengan sebuah gagang pel yang sudah rapuh, tentu saja Soobin bisa menepisnya dan membalikkan tubuh lawannya.</p><p>Beomgyu yang mendengar suara gaduh tersebut segera menoleh pada Soobin dan seseorang yang ia kenal. "Kang Taehyun!" panggilnya. Beomgyu segera melerai Soobin dan Taehyun yang tengah sengit itu. "Soobin<em> hyung</em>, lepaskan. Dia adalah temanku, Taehyun," ujar Beomgyu.</p><p>Soobin segera melepaskan Taehyun yang hampir kehabisan napas itu. "Kau gila! Aku masih mau hidup!" oceh Taehyun. </p><p>Soobin tidak mau kalah. "Kau yang gila! kenapa kau menyerangku dari dalam?!"</p><p>Beomgyu berdiri di antara mereka. "Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini malah berisik, bagaimana jika mereka mendengar kita? Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke Yeonjun <em>hyung</em> dan Hueningie."</p><p>Mata Taehyun terbelalak saat mendengar nama sahabatnya, Hueningkai, disebut. "Huening masih hidup?"</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk. "Iya, dia masih sehat dan nakal seperti biasanya. Taehyun, apakah kau mau ikut ke markas kami?" tawarnya.</p><p>Soobin mendesis. "Hiss! Tidak usah mengajaknya, kita tidak tahu kalau dia sudah tergigit atau belum, bahaya!"</p><p>Beomgyu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Aku yakin Taehyun belum tergigit, biarkan kita bawa dia dulu ke markas dan diperiksa di sana."</p><p>Taehyun menolak. "Tidak usah, aku ingin keluar dari sini. Tidak ada gunanya di sini, aku tidak mau jadi makanan mereka."</p><p>Soobin menarik tangan Beomgyu. "Beomgyu, ayo kita pergi saja."</p><p>Beomgyu melepaskan genggaman tangan Soobin dan menarik tangan Taehyun. "Taehyun, aku percaya padamu. Maka dari itu, tolong percaya pada kami juga. Ayo, ikut kami ke markas dan bicarakan semuanya nanti di sana."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu itu keras kepala, jika keinginannya tidak dituruti pasti ia akan marah. Soobin yang sudah paham akan sifat temannya itu hanya menggeleng saja ketika melihat Beomgyu menarik tangan Taehyun dengan agresif dan memukul para <em>zombie</em> yang kelaparan itu tanpa ampun. </p><p>Sesampainya mereka di markas, tempat di mana Yeonjun dan Hueningkai menunggu, mereka segera meletakkan barang-barang hasil berburu. Hueningkai yang melihat Taehyun segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Taehyunie!" ucapnya.</p><p>"Syukurlah kau masih selamat, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan selama ini?" tanya Hueningkai pada Taehyun.</p><p>Soobin menginterupsi Hueningkai dengan menyuruh Taehyun agar melucutkan pakaiannya, ia bermaksud untuk memeriksa Taehyun, berjaga-jaga jika dirinya tidak ada gigitan sama sekali. Taehyun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Soobin. </p><p>Setelah pemeriksaan, tidak ada tanda-tanda gigitan, Taehyun masih sehat. Hueningkai kembali memeluknya lagi. "Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup, Taehyunie."</p><p>Soobin berdehem. "Hm, baguslah tidak ada tanda gigitan. Hueningie, temani Taehyun untuk membersihkan diri dan berikan dia pakaian olahraga baru. Lalu ajak dia makan ke sini, aku akan memasak pasta malam ini."</p><p>"Pasta?! Aku suka pasta, yeay! Ayo, Taehyunie, aku akan menemanimu~" ujar Hueningkai antusias dan Taehyun hanya menurut saja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matahari hampir terbenam. Saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor, Hueningkai terus berbicara pada Taehyun tanpa henti membuat Taehyun gemas sendiri. Hueningkai adalah tipikal anak yang sangat antusias ketika membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang ia anggap nyaman. Taehyun memang tidak banyak bicara sedari dulu, ia lebih suka mendengar orang berbicara.</p><p>"Taehyun, ada beberapa tempat yang bebas untuk kita pakai selama jadi anggota Ekstrakurikuler Kehidupan Sekolah. Ada ruang musik, ruang siaran, dan juga atap sekolah. Di sana kami menanam berbagai macam tumbuhan yang bisa dimakan. Soobin <em>hyung</em> itu sangat jago bercocok tanam, loh!" ucap Hueningkai.</p><p>Taehyun bingung dibuatnya. "Hah? Ekstrakurikuler Kehidupan Sekolah?"</p><p>Hueningkai mengangguk. "Iya! Ekstrakurikuler Kehidupan Sekolah ini memperbolehkan kita untuk tinggal di gedung sekolah dan bebas melakukan apa pun! Kau tertarik untuk bergabung? Aku akan sangat senang melihat kau menjadi bagian dari tim kami!"</p><p>Taehyun memasang wajah datarnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia sangat bingung dengan penuturan Hueningkai barusan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Food For Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan secara baik-baik.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam makan malam, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Soobin dan Beomgyu sedang menyiapkan menu makan malam dan Hueningkai yang terus mengajak bicara Taehyun tanpa henti. Saat semua sudah disajikan, mereka mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing. Sebelum berdoa, Hueningkai mencari sosok Yeonjun yang tidak ada di tempat.</p><p>"Yeonjun <em>hyung</em> ada di mana?" tanya Hueningkai yang mendapat tatapan tidak biasa dari Taehyun.</p><p>Baru saja Hueningkai bertanya, Yeonjun datang dan segera mengambil posisi duduknya di sebelah Soobin. "Maaf, aku sedang membaca tadi," ujarnya.</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa, <em>hyung</em>. Ayo kita makan, aku sangat tidak sabar mencicipi pasta buatan Soobin <em>hyung</em>!" sahut Hueningkai dengan senyuman merekah.</p><p>Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang, diselingi dengan gurauan dari Hueningkai. Sedangkan Taehyun sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu untuk makan, ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari neraka ini. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan dari Hueningkai.</p><p>"Bagaimana Taehyun? Makanannya enak 'kan? Meskipun bumbunya hanya menggunakan lada dan garam."</p><p>Soobin menatap Taehyun dengan intens, menanti jawaban dari pemuda berhidung bangir itu.</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk. "Ya, sangat enak."</p><p>Soobin tersenyum lega dan memberikan tambahan pasta ke piring Taehyun. "Makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti lapar sekali."</p><p>"Terima kasih," balas Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Setelah makan malam selesai, Taehyun menyelinap keluar dengan perlahan dan menuju ruang guru, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan kunci kendaraan untuk membawanya keluar dari sekolah ini. Taehyun melewati kelas yang sudah di barikade lalu ia sedikit mendengar suara raungan frustasi dari pemangsa yang tertahan di dalam kelas tersebut.</p><p>Akhirnya, Taehyun tiba di ruang guru dengan selamat dan mulai memeriksa tiap laci ataupun lemari, mencari-cari barang yang bisa ia bawa. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala, muncul sosok Soobin dengan sekopnya menghampiri Taehyun.</p><p>"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Soobin.</p><p>"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini," sahut Taehyun singkat.</p><p>Taehyun mengabaikan Soobin dan menemukan sebuah kunci mobil entah milik siapa, lalu ia mengambilnya. Kunci mobil itu diambil paksa oleh Soobin dari tangan Taehyun.</p><p>"Kau ini sangat tidak tahu diri, ya."</p><p>"Harusnya kau beruntung karena kami temukan, kenapa kau malah ingin pergi?" Soobin merasa kesal.</p><p>Beomgyu yang sedang kebetulan lewat pun menghampiri mereka yang sedang sengit. "Kalian kenapa?"</p><p>"Taehyun ingin meninggalkan tempat ini," sahut Soobin.</p><p>Taehyun mendecih. "Cih, untuk apa juga aku ada di sini? Sebelum kalian menyelamatkanku, aku juga masih dapat bertahan hidup, kok."</p><p>"Taehyun, apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kami?" tanya Beomgyu.</p><p>"Coba kalian pikirkan secara baik-baik, jika kita tetap di sini, hanya akan menunggu giliran kita tiba untuk dimangsa! Apakah kalian pikir tempat ini akan selalu aman?!" bentak Taehyun pada Beomgyu.</p><p>Beomgyu pun menghela napasnya kasar, kali ini ia sudah jengah berbaik hati pada Taehyun. "Taehyun, sedari tadi aku berusaha menahan kesabaranku. Rupanya kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya. Apa kau tahu bahwa di luar juga tidak aman? Ini satu-satunya tempat yang sekarang masih aman untuk kita semua. Di sini ada listrik, ada air bersih, dan ada persediaan makanan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Asalkan kita bersama pasti kita akan selamat." ucap Beomgyu yang mendapat tatapan takjub dari Soobin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Beomgyu akan menjadi bijak ketika menghadapi orang yang keras kepala.</p><p>"Apakah kau juga memikirkan bagaimana jika persediaan makanan habis? Apa yang ingin kita makan? Oh, ayolah, kita pergi dari tempat ini. Aku bisa menyetir mobil," ujar Taehyun.</p><p>Kali ini kesabaran Soobin yang habis. "Kau gila?! Bagaimana dengan Hueningkai?! Dia sangat menyukai sekolah ini!"</p><p>"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Kita tidak perlu membawanya, lagipula dia juga sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya dia bermain dan tertawa di saat keadaan seperti ini," ucap Taehyun yang mengundang kemarahan Soobin.</p><p>Soobin tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul wajah Taehyun dan segera dilerai oleh Beomgyu. "Soobin <em>hyung</em>! Sudah cukup!"</p><p>Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan tadi telah didengar oleh Hueningkai yang sedang menguping dibalik pintu. Tidak ada senyuman dari bibir Hueningkai setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyun barusan. Yeonjun yang melihat Hueningkai pun menggenggam tangannya.</p><p>"Hei, jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar," ajak Yeonjun, dan Hueningkai pun menurutinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara tentang Hueningkai! Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya saat dia bertemu dengan kau lagi? Kau teman baiknya! Apakah kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya saat dia mendengar perkataan kau tadi?! Jangan egois, Taehyun!" ucap Soobin.</p><p>Taehyun hanya diam, dan Beomgyu berusaha menenangkan keduanya. "Taehyun, kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Hueningkai lewati. Tolong bersikap baiklah padanya, temani dia seperti dulu. Dia adalah teman baikmu, tolong jangan ucapkan hal yang dapat menyakiti hatinya. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku yakin kau kelelahan."</p><p>Taehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kamar tidur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>